


Can't fucking believe i did this

by Sad_Goat_Noises



Category: HVJDFVIOJSDIOJIDLIK
Genre: HERE YOU GO VIVI HAVE FUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Goat_Noises/pseuds/Sad_Goat_Noises
Summary: Please take my writing privileges away
Relationships: Masy/Vivi





	1. Chapter 1

Masy felt themselves shiver as Vivi circled them, like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Mm, now what do we have here?"

Masy tries their hardest to pull at the ropes that tied their wrists, but there was no chance.

"Ah, ah, ah, you aren't trying to escape are you?"

Masy would have responded if not for the gag that was stopping them.

"This is your punishment, so you're going to be a good little whore and take it, yes?"

Masy nodded frantically, not wanting to drag this out for longer than it already had.

"Good."

Vivi put her hand on Masy's shoulder and her grip was hard enough to leave bruises.

"On your knees."

Masy was quick to comply, swiftly dropping to the floor.

"Now let's have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Vivi felt herself shiver as Masy circled her, like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Mm, now what do we have here?"

Vivi tries their hardest to pull at the ropes that tied her wrists, but there was no chance.

"Ah, ah, ah, you aren't trying to escape are you?"

Vivi would have responded if not for the gag that was stopping them.

"This is your punishment, so you're going to be a good little whore and take it, yes?"

Vivi nodded frantically, not wanting to drag this out for longer than it already had.

"Good."

Masy put their hand on Vivi's shoulder and their grip was hard enough to leave bruises.

"On your knees."

Vivi was quick to comply, swiftly dropping to the floor.

"Now let's have some fun."


End file.
